1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to displaying, and more specifically, to a display apparatus for displaying three-dimensional image and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) image technology is considered to be the core base technology of the next-generation 3D image multimedia information communication, as this is applicable in a variety of areas such as information communication, broadcasting, medicine, education, training, the military, computer games, animation, virtual reality, computer-aided design (CAD), industrial technology, etc., and commonly required in these areas.
The illusion of depth is perceived by human based on a combination of variation of thickness of eye lens according to location of an object observed, difference of angles between both eyes and the object, difference of location and shape of the object as perceived at both eyes, disparity generated in accordance with the movement of the object, and other mental effects and memories.
Among these, the ‘binocular disparity’, which is generated due to location of human's two eyes at a distance of approximately 6 cm to 7 cm in horizontal direction, works as the most important element that contributes to the illusion of depth. The binocular disparity causes the human to view an object with differences of angles, which cause two different images to enter the respective eyes, so that the two images are transmitted to the brain where the two pieces of information are precisely fused with each other to provide the feeling of 3D image.
A 3D image display may generally categorized as a glass type which employs special-purpose glasses, and a non-glass type which does not employ the glasses. The glass type may be categorized into color filter type which separates and selects images using color filters complement to each other, polarizing filter type which separates left-eye and right-eye images using light shading effect by the combination of polarizing devices orthogonal to each other, and shutter glass type which provides feeling of depth by alternately shielding left and right eyes in accordance with the synchronous signal which projects left-eye and right-eye image signals onto a screen.
A related art display has frequent crosstalk in displaying left-eye and right-eye images due to response speed of a display panel. That is, the crosstalks increase as the gradation of left-eye and right-eye images increases.
However, since an area having crosstalk is not indicated, it is difficult to solve the defects in making or editing contents particularly in the monitoring process for broadcasting.